Clef de sol, clef de coeur
by Workflow
Summary: Naruto n'arrive pas à se passer de son brun ténébreux, et si celui-ci revenait dans sa vie? Ou devrait-il se faire une raison et passer à autre chose? SASU/NARU première fic!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Clef de sol, clef de coeur.

Auteur : Zelyana

Type : YAOI

Rating : T

Avis : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto sauf les miens lol, dommage hein ?

Couples : SASU/NARU NARU/ITA GAA/OC

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents ! Désolée pour l'orthographe.

* * *

Prologue

« Oui moi aussi je suis content d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles.

- …

- Promis j'essaye de trouver une date pour rentrer à Konoha.

- …

- Ouais Hinata c'est promis. Je viendrai. Ouais à plus. »

Naruto raccrocha et serra les dents, il se vautra dans le canapé du salon et soupira... Hinata était une bonne amie mais parfois elle était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Alors comme ça Sakura faisait une grande soirée chez elle à Iwa no kuni pour fêter sa récente promotion et il n'avait même pas été invité. Ah toute ces belles paroles « Nous serons toujours amis même dans vingt ans... » Pff, il n'avait fallu que deux ans pour qu'elle l'oublie. Naruto se leva brusquement, se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un shooter de saké qu'il but d'une traite en trinquant à l'amitié.

Il se redirigea vers le canapé et s'affaissa dessus, non, elle ne l'avait pas invité. Par contre elle avait invité son ex, Sasuke, et le nouveau copain de ce-dernier, Neji ainsi que Ino, la grande copine de Sakura et accessoirement kunoïchi de petites moeurs. Sans oublier Hinata et Kiba ainsi que Shino et Lee, bref ils y étaient tous sauf lui. Sympa.

Il eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à tous ses « amis » qui semblaient l'avoir tous complètement oublié, enfin sauf Hinata qui prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps pourtant voilà deux ans qu'il avait quitté Konoha pour s'installer à Kumo où il était exilé. Deux ans qu'il était parti, six mois qu'il avait rompu avec Sasuke. Le brun et lui s'étaient quittés en 'bons amis' comme on dit. Cela dit au passage le brun avait embarqué la quasi-majorité de ses amis. Belle preuve d'amitié non ?

Naruto rumina longuement sans vraiment savoir comment réagir à cette nouvelle avant de crier un bon coup et de sortir s'offrir un bon bol de ramen. Il était Naruto Uzumaki, DJ reconnu et respecté à Kumo, et puis merde quoi !

Les bols de ramen se succédèrent les uns après les autres et arriva l'heure d'aller bosser, Naruto repassa rapidement à l'appart changer de vêtement et récupérer un peu de matériel avant de se diriger vers le Karu où il était attendu pour onze heures. Il y avait déjà un peu d'ambiance mais rien en comparaison avec le feu qu'il allait mettre dans cette salle sombre...

Les heures passèrent et Naruto tournait sans relâche les platines magiques qui faisaient danser les jeunes de Kumo toute la nuit, abreuvant d'alcool et de sueur la piste et d'argent les caisses du propriétaire. Vers trois heures enfin Naruto finit, comme d'habitude il alla se payer un shoot dans le carré VIP où il retrouva Gaara qui l'attendait. Il avait rencontré le roux par hasard l'année précédente au détour d'un restaurant où Naruto travaillait alors. Depuis ils avaient emménager ensemble dans un appartement au septième étage d'un vieil immeuble en pur béton de la ville ce qui avait pour grand avantage un loyer très faible.

Le sofa était confortable, la bière buvable, et les femmes fades... Naruto se le reprochait souvent, de ne pas savoir apprécier la beauté d'une femme, être homo c'est une chose, dénigrer le genre féminin en est une autre. Enfin, si lui n'avait d'yeux que pour les hommes, Gaara lui s'y intéressait de très près. Les deux faisaient la paire en soirée. Dans le monde de la musique également, Gaara s'était avéré être un bon camarade.

L'alcool fit son effet au fil des verres et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent très en confiance, chacun partit draguer après s'être donné rendez-vous à la table de l'appart le lendemain matin. Naruto fit une ou deux touches mais rien de bien intéressant. Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il vit un brun ténébreux qui lui rappela étrangement son ex, il s'avança vers lui et, alcool aidant, fit jouer son charme fou.

« Bonsoir beau brun, je te paye un verre ? » Le 'beau brun' lui sourit en retour et accepta d'un signe de tête. La troublante ressemblance de l'inconnu avec son ex ne fut un problème que les vingt premières secondes, ensuite, il ne fut question que de fête et de passion. Ils prirent un premier verre, puis un deuxième, après tout se troubla... Naruto cru revoir Gaara en compagnie d'une brunette mais ne put le garantir tant les vapeurs d'alcool l'aveuglaient, à moins que ce ne soit l'aura du brun ténébreux.

Le lendemain matin fut rude pour les deux comparses, Naruto, étonnamment, se leva le premier et fut donc en charge du cocktail miracle post-soirée, un mélange de café et d'oeuf cru. Tout à fait répugnant mais salvateur. Il s'asseyait à table lorsque Gaara, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon noir, sortit de sa chambre sous l'oeil flatteur de son ami.

« Alors ta soirée ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire malicieux, je ne t'ai pas revu hier...

- Ce fut inhabituel, j'ai rencontré une fille...

- Waouh une fille ! Railla Naruto.

- Vas-y moque-toi, mais on a passé la soirée à discuter, elle est vraiment différente.

- Alors là, waouh, sérieux, tu craques pour une fille, mais t'étais saoul mon pote.

- Pas tant que ça, enfin, pas à heures du mat' quand on s'est couché.

- Elle est là ? Ca t'as juste pris plus de temps pour te la faire en fait.

- Nan on n'a rien fait, juste parler et on s'est endormi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça... Bref je m'égare, et toi ?

- J'ai vécu une soirée bizarre, j'ai vu Sasuke partout, même mon amant avait sa tête...

- Passe à autre chose, dit Gaara en buvant une gorgée du mélange infect. C'est mauvais de rester sur une rupture.

- Tu peux parler monsieur j'ai-un-coup-de-foudre, n'empêche que je te jure que je l'ai vu.

- On parle de moi ? » Dit une voix masculine qui fit tourner la tête aux deux hommes. Naruto resta un instant bouche bée tandis que son amant s'asseyait à côté de lui et lui roulait une pelle sous l'oeil réprobateur de Gaara qui voyait les embrouilles venir.

« Sasuke ? Murmura Naruto.  
- Nan moi c'est Itachi. »

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Review !  
Zelyana.


	2. Chapitre 1 : nuit et jour

Auteur : Zelyana

Type : YAOI

Rating : T

Avis : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto sauf les miens lol, dommage hein ?

Couples : SASU/NARU NARU/ITA GAA/OC

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents ! Désolée pour l'orthographe.

Note : merci à Lynnalie, Sirpics, Suki-chan et Kaoru pour leurs reviews ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nuit et jour.**

Le passage d'Itachi dans la vie de Naruto fut aussi bref qu'intense une semaine après cette aventure, le blond y pensait encore. Il y pensait au fond de son lit, devant ses platines au Karu ou encore assis à la grande table de la salle à manger de son appartement. Et plus il y songeait, plus son image se mélangeait avec celle de Sasuke, cela avait le don de le mettre en rogne. C'était le premier jour du mois de mars, le temps était maussade, mélange de pluie et de brouillard avec des températures fraîches. Il n'était que sept heures mais Naruto était déjà éveillé, allongé dans ses draps bleus. Il se tournait et se retournait sans cesse, replaçant son oreiller, changeant constamment de position. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit à l'évidence, le sommeil était loin, et il se leva. Il commença par se diriger vers sa commode de bois clair bon marché sur laquelle de multiples affaires à repasser traînaient. Il ouvrit le premier et large tiroir pour en sortir un caleçon de coton blanc qu'il enfila rapidement. Il attrapa ensuite le premier T-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main, le mit et franchi le seuil de sa porte. Dans le couloir, il croisa une blondinette seulement vêtue d'un haut bien trop ample pour elle qui sortait de la salle de bains. Ils se saluèrent d'un sourire puis Naruto prit possession de la salle de bains en se disant que finalement elle était sympa.

Une longue douche brûlante plus tard le blond quitta la salle de bains et se laissa porter jusqu'à la cuisine par une douce odeur de thé vert. Un vrai petit déjeuner l'y attendait : du thé et des petits plats Gaara était déjà attablé, mordant à pleine dents dans une tartine de pain recouverte de confiture dont il raffolait et la blondinette se servait une tasse de thé.

« Salut, dit Naruto en s'installant avec eux.

- 'jour, répondit Gaara entre deux bouchées en lui tendant une de ses tartines. 'Diable pourquoi fallait-il que celui-là soit hétéro ?' Songeait Naruto en observant son visage fin, son cou gracieux et ses mains délicates.

- Bonjour Naruto, bien dormi ? Une tasse de thé ? » La blondinette le sortit de ses rêveries, tenant une tasse dans une main, la théière dans l'autre. Naruto accepta de bon coeur la boisson et savoura ce moment à trois. Qu'il était plaisant d'avoir des amis sur qui compter., de petites attentions comme celles-ci étaient très appréciables. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité il se sentait bien, peut-être parce que le thé était bon, ou parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'ex dans les parages. Ou peut-être était -ce seulement dû à la fatigue ? En tout cas c'était cool.

« Vous bossez ce matin ? Demanda soudainement Naruto, réalisant qu'il était tôt.

- Nan, railla Gaara, j'aime être debout à sept heures du mat', c'est tellement plus sympa qu'une grasse mat'.

- Désolé j'ai peu dormi. S'excusa Naruto.

- Ce n'est rien, bon je vais m'habiller, vous pouvez ranger ça les garçons ? » Demanda la demoiselle en s'éloignant. Les garçons lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil puis leurs regards se reportèrent sur la table garnie, beaucoup de vaisselle en perspective... Ils soupirèrent puis se mirent au travail,assiettes, tasses, tout finit au lave-vaisselle. Mais alors qu'ils terminaient, Naruto se tourna brusquement vers Gaara et lui demanda, surpris.

« C'est pas la fille de la photo ? Tu sais celle de Gaia... Tu sors avec la petite princesse du rock... Ooh ! » Gaara ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se renfrogner et de retourner vaquer à ses occupations en murmurant « j'ai du boulot au studio ».

Hahaha, Naruto était fier de lui, il se recoucha et s'endormit, comme un bébé ce coup-ci.

La journée reprit pour lui lorsque son téléphone sonna, un producteur d'une petite boîte indépendante voulait lui faire enregistrer un album, un de ses amis lui avait parler de lui, la belle affaire. Ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous autour d'un dîner le soir même. Naruto laissa un mot à Gaara et s'en fut faire quelques courses dans le but de récupérer des disques. Il se rendit dans le plus gros centre commercial de Kumo et vagabonda dans les boutiques. Il passait devant un disquaire lorsque l'une des pochettes attira son attention. « Bah voilà » Il la reconnut, c'était bien elle, la fille dans son appart ce matin, c'était bien elle. Fier de lui il continua sa route mais se figea bientôt sur place. A quelques mètres devant lui, bavant devant des robes magnifiques qui ne leur iraient jamais, Ino et Sakura en personne faisaient du lèche-vitrine entre copines. Il hésita un instant, devait-il aller au devant d'elles, passer son chemin ? En fin de compte il opta pour l'ignorance et continua son chemin. Puisqu'elles l'ignoraient au point de ne pas le prévenir lorsqu'elles voyageaient dans sa ville, pourquoi devrait-il se soucier d'elles ? Naruto gagna donc son magasin préféré et laissa ses doigts parcourir les multiples partitions. Il en acheta quelques unes et ressortit avec ses précieuses acquisitions avant d'aller dans un glacier réputé où il commanda la spéciale Naruto. Et oui, certains habitués très privilégiés ont droit à leur propre glace. Et la spéciale Naruto était juste totalement irrésistible...

Les bulles du bain moussant étaient tellement agréables, les douces odeurs émanaient et la chaleur de l'eau... Le moment était juste parfait. Et le bruit de sa sonnette résonna désagréablement dans ses oreilles. Itachi maugréa et récupéra une serviette qu'il enveloppa autour de son corps mouillé. D'un pas décisif il gagna l'entrée et ouvrit, passablement de mauvaise humeur, pour faire face à un Sasori furax.

« T'étais où ? Je t'attends depuis quatre heures ! On a rendez-vous avec Kisame à la banque.

- Je prenais un bain, c'est un crime ? Répliqua le brun.

- Quand t'es en retard ouais, je te rappelle que ce prêt on en a besoin ! C'est l'affaire de notre vie ! »

Jamais Itachi n'avait vu Sasori dans un tel état, lui toujours si calme, angélique. Là ses yeux exorbités étaient d'un rouge explosif et Itachi pouvait presque compter ses veines tant elles ressortaient sous sa peau pâle.

« C'est bon j'arrive...

- Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Sasori, ça fait une semaine que t'es ailleurs, c'est quoi ton problème enfin ?

- Oh trois fois rien, juste un coup qui dure plus longtemps de prévu.

- Encore ce blond ? Bon sang mais c'était pas juste un mec ?

- Si, mais...

- Mais ?

- Je comprends pourquoi Sasuke l'appréciait. Bref j'arrive », conclut-il en filant attraper des vêtements. Quelques instants plus tard il était méconnaissable dans un costume trois pièces gris foncé impeccable. Qui aurait cru que le séduisant brun ténébreux qu'il était la nuit était un avocat de premier ordre le jour ? Sasori soupira de soulagement en le voyant arriver et ils purent enfin partir rejoindre Kisame...

Dans un grand hôtel de Kumo, deux jeunes femmes discutaient allègrement autour de leur dîner. La première avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés et portait une petite robe bleue moulante la seconde avait une coupe au carré et sa chevelure rose encadrait ses yeux verts.

« Alors tu crois que c'était lui ? Demandait Ino inquiète, on aurait pu l'appeler quand même non ?

- On n'est pas sûres que c'était lui, et puis quelle importance ? On a le droit de se faire une sortie entre copines non ? Répliquait Sakura, nous sommes deux amies qui passent un week-end ensemble et...

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Ino, renversant son verre d'eau dans son assiette, regarde ! C'est pas Gaara ? Demanda t-elle à Sakura en tendant un doigt vers la porte. Son amie se retourna et put en effet constater que l'ami de leur ex-ami était bien dans le restaurant, pas seul en plus.

- C'est la chanteuse avec lui ?

- Si c'est pas elle, elle lui ressemble drôlement, commenta Ino en ne pouvant détacher son regard de la longue robe de satin noir que la cavalière de Gaara portait.

- Et si on allait les saluer ? Proposa Sakura, après tout Gaara est un ami, et je meurs d'envie d'avoir un autographe...

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ino, on est pas très proches, ça ferait un peu fans hystériques de base, on vaut mieux que et... Regarde, c'est Naruto ! Allons-y ! »

Toutes excitées, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, délaissant leurs desserts pour aller saluer leur ancien ami. Naruto les vit arriver et se pencha un petit peu au-dessus de la table à laquelle il était assis en compagnie du couple.

« Attention voilà Ino la blondasse et Sakura le bonbon, mes deux très chères 'amies', j'hallucine, elles m'ont ignoré tout à l'heure et là elles vont se taper l'incruste.

- Elle veulent peut-être se faire pardonner et passer un bon moment avec toi. Suggéra Tsuki Ren en coinçant quelques grains de riz entre ses baguettes.

- Ouais c'est ça, ou alors comme moi elles ont vu ton nouvel album et veulent un autographe.

- Mais non, je ne suis pas si célèbre.

- On parie qu'elles viennent pour ça ? Demanda Naruto.

- Tenu. Répondit Gaara.

- Attention ,voilà les garces, que la fête commence... »

* * *

Review ?

Zelyana.


End file.
